Magic with Soccer
by UranusLuvAnimes
Summary: Watch how I join Spirited Away and Inazuma Eleven into a fun anime! I will change some parts of course. Gouenji reveals his spirit self, which is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Chihiro finally found her love one after three long years. I've been dying to write this for years, but that time I haven't discovered this website, so I forgot some of the parts. hoe.DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A young boy with white hair twitched as he dreamt—

"_Okaa-san!" a little boy around the age of seven with forest green hair cried as he watched his mother get sucked into a black hole. "Don't leave me!"_

_His mother smiled faintly and said, "Remember me, Kohaku, for I will always be in your heart. Never lose hope that I might be still alive. Goodbye, Kohaku, till we meet again." And she got sucked into the portal._

"_Okaa-san!" cried the young boy and burst into tears._

The dream disappeared and another took place—

"_What is this in my river?" he wondered. There was a little pink shoe in the river. He watched as a little girl took a stick and tried to fish her shoe out. Failing to, she fell into the river instead. Without hesitation, Kohaku saved the girl. He could hear the little girl tell her parents, "A dragon saved me." He smiled. It was the first time he smiled since his mother's disappearance. He changed back to his human form and went home to his human father._

The dream disappeared and yet another took place—

"_Will we meet again?" a girl with chestnut brown hair asked._

"_I promise." He said._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_The girl disappeared into the tunnel with her parents and never looked back. Kohaku smiled and returned to his human father._

Then, another dream appeared—

_He was in a soccer match ready to start the first half when a phone call came,_

"_Is this Gouenji Shuuya speaking?"_

"_Yes." He replied._

"_I'm sorry to tell you but your sister got into a car accident when she's on the way to your match. She's now in coma."_

_Hearing that, he rushed out of the stadium without playing to the hospital. He kneeled by his sister's bed while crying "Yuuka!" He then swore not to play soccer until she wakes up._

He rolled in his bed and continued sleeping.

**Writor's note**

To make this clear, in this crossover, Haku is Gouenji, so don't question me. This story starts after spirited away and in inazuma eleven season 3, so in season 1 and 2, Haku/Gouenji kept his secret from Endou and his teammates (and also his father). In this story, Yuuka is also a spirit. Chihiro will appear don't you worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Gouenji's Self

Thirtee-year-old Gouenji Shuuya woke up. He looked at the clock and sighed. Why of all days did Hibiki-san chose this day to meet him? Quickly, he got ready. He ran the stairs, "Ohaiyo!" he said. "Ohaiyo, onii-chan." said Yuuka, his little sister. Gouenji ate his breakfast as quickly as possible. Yuuka smiled, "Going to the other place again?" she asked. "Hai. I'll run an errand for Zeniba first. Then, I'll meet up with Yubaba on an appointment. If there's more time, I fly in the sky for a while, only then I will go meet up with Hibiki-san." he replied. Yuuka grinned, whenever her brother said "fly in the sky", she knew what he was thinking. "You sure do miss her, right, onni-chan?" she asked. Gouenji sighed, "Yeah" he replied. Finishing his last piece of bread, he got up snapped his fingers, and vanished into thin air.

Gouenji appeared in the spirit world. He smiled and with another snap of fingers, he changed. His pure white hair turned forest green and his light skin turned fair. His fiery red eyes turned sparkling green. Then, he turned into a white dragon with green mane and took off to Swamp Bottom, where Zeniba lives.

"How are you, Haku?" greeted the friendly Zeniba as he landed at Swamp Bottom. Haku transform back to his spirit form. Before he could utter a single word, Zeniba asked. "Can you send this package to Lin for me?" Haku scowled, everyone knows how much he hated Lin. But there was no time to lose, he took the package, changed to dragon form and flew to the bathhouse.

"You are five minutes late, Haku! What the hell were you doing?" screamed an angry Yubaba at the scowling Haku. Haku, who is very tired snapped, "Just be fast with it, will you? I have many things to do today." Yubaba smirked, "What things?" she asked. "They can't be that important, right? Or is it another soccer match at the human world? Well, I have more important things for you to do." Haku is fed up, he immediately turned into a dragon and flew off to the sky, leaving a really angry Yubaba behind. On the way to the gate that leads to the human world, he thought, "Chihiro, are you still waiting for me?" with a burst of speed, he sped off to the human world to meet Hibiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Haku's Anger**

Once Haku reached the human world, he changed back to his human form and hurried to meet Hibiki. To his surprise, instead of Hibiki, he saw Kidou, Tachimukai and Fubuki. "Ohaiyo." he said. The three stopped talking. "Oh, you were also told to come here too, Gouenji?" asked Kidou. "Hai!" replied Gouenji. "Well, we were too." said Kidou. "Some weird guys are here too," added Tachimukai. At this moment, Endou burst into the room. "Am I late?" he asked. "Just on time," said Gouenji with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

… I guess you know what happened, to the fans who watched Season 3, those who haven't watched it, watch it before you read this fanfic. I'm a lazy person, I'm not going to put everything in, wasting my time… (just kidding, but I still won't write.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

After Couch Kudou gave out the results, Gouenji heard a screech in the air. Everyone looked up, but all they was a bird. Gouenji was different, with his sharp eyesight, he saw a crow with a human's head. He recognised it at once, "Yu-bird…" he muttered. "Huh?" Endou asked. He shooked his head, "It's nothing, it's just-" he hesitated, then he said, "Sorry everyone, I have some things to do, I can't join you all, please excuse me." Endou was about to protest, but stopped when he saw Gouenji disappear in thin air. Kidou saw it too. "What was that?" he asked Endou. Endou shrugged and continued to wonder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the spirit world, Gouenji who just turned into Haku stormed into Yubaba's office, "What was that for?" he shouted to Yubaba. "I just sent Yu-bird to check on you, what's the big deal?" Yubaba shouted back. "So you want Yu-bird to be caught by humans to be examined, do you?" The two had a glaring contest between them for a few minutes. Then, Yubaba gave up, "All right, you win." she snapped. "Now out!"

Just as he went out, a frog spirit came running to him, "Master Haku! Master Haku!" it cried. "What now?" asked the annoyed Haku. "Sen's back!" cried he frog spirit. Haku froze, "Where's she?" he sried as he burst into the room, only to find himself inside a room full of laughing spirits. What the more, spirits that were laughing AT him, not WITH him. The more they laugh, the angrier Haku got. The spirits were too busy laughing that they did not notice a red sparkle in Haku's eyes. With a roar, Haku's hair grew longer and his eyes turned amber. He turned into a silver dragon and broke out of the bathhouse. He then flew to the sky. The spirits stopped laughing, they looked at each other, _"What are we going to do now?"_ they thought. _"How are we going to tell Yubaba about this?" "Who is she going to blame?"_ "What is going on?" A voice broke their thoughts. All heads turned towards the voice, it was Lin, Haku's enemy, Sen's/Chihiro's best friend and Yubaba's second favourite. "Master Haku…" a spirit finally said. "I knew it!" retorted Lin, interrupting the spirit. "That baka-ryu has got the nerve! By the way, who's the pretty dragon up there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Haku did not know what gotten into him. He had closed his eyes and the next moment, he was in the sky. Before he could do anything, everything went black and he fell to the ground…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The spirits were pointing in horror when they saw Haku fall from the sky. As they were making such a racket, Yubaba appeared complaining, "Why are you spirits slacking off? Do you know that the customers are complaining?" Then she saw the spirits pointing towards the falling figure at the sky, her eyes widened and she conjured a spell. Haku's fall slowed down and he landed softly on the ground. Lin who just realized that the fallen figure is Haku ran up and demanded, "Can anyone tell me what happened?" "And me too." snapped Yubaba. The spirits began talking at once, pointing to this spirit and pointing to the other. "Enough!" yelled Lin frustrated. "Just take dragon boy to Kamajii for him to look after." "You are giving me a headache." added Yubaba.

Author's note:

I know, this is nothing like the movie. I put in the whole Inazuma Eleven Season 3, then change some parts and add some parts. After that, I just add my version of the after Spirited Away to it. If you all are wondering about Chihiro, don't worry, she will appear. In this story, the main is Haku/Gouenji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Missing Chihiro**

"Haku! Haku!" A voice was calling him. He opened his eyes and in front of him is a very familiar person. The person stepped closer and he recognised it once. "Okaa-san ," he called out. "Remember me, my dear child, remember me when times are bad….." her voice echoed as she disappeared. "Wait a minute!" cried Haku, holding his hands out. "Okaa-san? Okaa-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is he calling for his mother?" a voice asked. "I thought his mother has died." Another voice came. Haku just woke up, he could hear voices around him. "He's waking up." One voice said. "He seems to be listening to us," another voice said. Haku is now annoyed, he doesn't like people talking about him when he's sleeping. When he made sure that the spirits are not looking at him, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Lin, who just entered the room looked around and asked, "Where has dragon boy gone?" The spirits turned back to see Haku's bed empty. And—

"Master Haku's gone" "Yubaba's gonna kill us!" "OMG!"

Chaos broke out in the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku appeared by his river, he dived into his river and immediately, he became his river. He was lazing around when he suddenly heard a voice calling him, but he could only hear a few words. "Haku…miss you… three years…forgot…Haku!" he recognised the voice. It is Chihiro's voice. He wanted to reach out to her, to call out to her, but he could not. His river in the human world is very little, so he could only hear a few words that Chihiro's trying to tell him. He knew that if he called out to her, she, in the human world will also, like him, hear a few words. _"Chihiro…"_ he thought. _"Please forgive me…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending half an hour in his river, Haku went back to the human world. He lay on his bed thinking, thinking of the girl who saved him three years ago, thinking about the love he felt or her. Slowly, he fell asleep, forgetting to change back to his human form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…

"Knock. Knock." Someone was knocking the door. "Are you in, onii-chan?" No reply came, the door opened and in came Yuuka. She looked at the sleeping Haku and smiled, she was used to her brother changing to his spirit form though she hasn't been in the spirit world before. Too dangerous for kids, her brother used to say. She snapped her fingers and changed to her spirit firm. Like her brother, she has long forest green hair and sparking green eyes. With a bit of magic, she changed Haku back to his spirit form. After covering his body with his blanket, she changed back to her human form and quietly went out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Chihiro Appears, but Shock Too**

Weeks had gone by, Gouenji had won many soccer matches with the Inazuma Japan. Tired as he is, he still went to the spirit world to help Zeniba. After the last incident in the spirit world, he doesn't really want to meet with Yubaba for the time being. He is now with the Inazuma Japan in a stadium. They had won a match against the opponent, Desert Lion. They are now gaping at Toramary who just revealed that he's still studying in elementary school when a voice suddenly said, "You certainly changed a lot, Shuuya-san." Everyone was surprised, except Gouenji, who stayed rooted on the spot. _"This presence…"_ he thought. _"And this voice, could it be..? No! It can't be!"_ Sounds of people oohing and aahing broke his thoughts. He looked and saw the Inazuma Japan admiring a pretty girl. She had chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her long wavy hair was tied into a ponytail by a sparkling purple hair tie. She's a very beautiful girl, reminding Gouenji of the girl he loves. For some reason, the girl was smiling at him, not paying attention to the people admiring her. The Inazuma Japan quiet down only when they saw the girl looking at Gouenji. For a few minutes, Gouenji and the girl were staring at each other.

"Chihiro? Is that really you?" Gouenji finally said, breaking the silence.

"Long time no see, Shuuya-san." Chihiro said.

"Wait a minute, Shuuya-san? Since when did you allow other people to call you by your first name, Gouenji?"asked Endou, unaware that Gouenji and Chihiro are talking in their minds.

"_How did you find me, Chihiro?"_ said Gouenji, using a bit of his spirit power to let them talk in minds.

"_Granny visited me one day in my dreams saying to find you, I must watch a soccer match."_ Chihiro's reply.

"_Granny? Do you mean Zeniba?"_ asked Gouenji, puzzled.

"_Yes"_

There was a pause, then, _"I miss you, Haku."_

"_Me too."_

Another moment pause,

"_Chihiro, no matter what happens, don't call me by my spirit name, humans aren't supposed to know that I'm a spirit."_

"_Hai."_

Then the two hugged each other, not even caring whether they are being watched by a thousand of people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gouenji returned home very happy. Yuuka was by the door, "You finally met her after three years." she said. "I feel glad for you, onii-chan." Then, Gouenji's father appeared, "No protesting, Gouenji, but I want you to become a doctor. Your flight to Germany to study medicine is next month." Gounji froze, the world clashed around him.


End file.
